Women's Clothes
by RainbowAssassins
Summary: As Charles discovers Haytham outside a brothel, dressed only in women's clothes, something unexpected happens. Haytham/Charles slash.


Charles Lee came trotting down the road on his great, big stallion, when he came upon a most peculiar sight; Haytham, half-naked, came running out of a brothel wearing only woman's undergarments and a bonnet with pink bows. His face was powdered and he was almost unrecognisable with layers of make-up smeared upon his face.

Charles couldn't believe what he had just seen, and his eyes were as big as teacups.

Was it really his master, or had his eyes betrayed him?

He were so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice that Haytham had jumped onto his horse, and was now trying to shake Charles out his thoughts.  
"What in God's name are you doing Haytham? What were you doing in such a place, dressed like a woman?" He gasped, still a little shaken by what he had just witnessed.  
"Just ride Charles. Hurry, before they catch up with me! I'm in deep trouble right now and it would be nice if you'd just focus for once Charles!" He yelled with a stern look on his face.  
"As you say sir!"

Haytham grabbed Charles from behind and pulled him close, and Charles couldn't help letting out a tiny gasp, when his master was so close to him. He could feel Haythams breath on his neck, when they rode, and Charles couldn't stop thinking about the bare arms around his waist.  
Charles looked back at Haytham, who turned to look at the road from which they came. He stared open-mouthed at Haytham. when he finally got a good look at what his master was wearing.  
He smelled of flowers and fresh strawberries, and his hair was out and well groomed. He was clad in a tight fitting corset and a pair of white mamluks with small pink bows around his waist and calves. On his feet were a pair of polished lady boots with high heels. When Haytham looked back, Charles quickly left his gaze elsewhere, so that he wouldn't notice that he was being stared at.  
_He's wearing a corset for God's sake! _Charles thought, biting his lips.

They rode for a while, and came to a halt when they reached the outskirts of the city, and it was already dark. There they found an abandoned shed where they decided to spend the night.  
They found some hay stacks in a nearby stable, and brought them back to the shed. They quickly assembled some wood and started a small bonfire in the middle. And there they sat in the middle of the night, Haytham wearing woman's clothes and Charles had no idea why.  
"May I ask you a question, sir?" Charles blurted out, a bit shyly, but he still kept a straight face as he had no intention of causing any unnecessary confusion.  
Haytham looked as if he was deep in thoughts, and he lifted his head.  
"What is it then? Out with it."  
"It's just that…" There was slight pause, and Charles pointed nervous finger towards Haythams outfit "Why the woman's clothes?"  
"That's a good question actually, I was wondering when you'd notice." He said with a sly grin on his face.  
"What I tell you now is not allowed to be told again, and if you do…well, then I will have to kick you out of our order. Do you understand?" Charles nodded in silence.

"As I was out on a stroll the other day, I came upon two men, a revolutionary and a politician. They were both in deep conversation when I snuck up beside them. Then I overheard them talking about a secret passageway to the Underground. Curious as I was, I kept myself as still as possible and listened to what they had to say. They said they were meeting at the nearest brothel, and that was when I got a great idea. I was to dress myself as a prostitute!" Charles coughed. Haytham frowned and looked at him as if he'd eaten the last cookie.  
"I found some clean women's clothes in my size on a clothes line, and made my way towards the brothel. When I was there, I dressed up as best as I could and blended in with the ladies. It was curious how they didn't recognize me as a man, but they welcomed me anyway. I came close enough to the two men, but they were drunk and grabbed me…" he paused, looked down and said "Well, you can probably guess what happened. I didn't get the key, and it was all for nothing."  
Charles put a hand on his face and sighed. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

_How could he be so foolish, to think that a plan like that could actually work out…but then I'll never have gotten to see him like this. It is quite amusing. _He actually struggled to suppress a laugh, as he thought about it. _I'll have to admit, he does look good in women's clothes. _He blushed and was glad that the fire was there to cover his face.

Later, the fire went out, and Charles tucked his jacket as close as possible to his now cold body. He looked over at Haytham, and noticed that his body was shivering furiously, teeth clattering.  
Without thinking, Charles stood up, took off his jacket and wrapped it around Haythams shivering form.  
Then suddenly as he was about to move away.  
"Come. Sit down." Haytham said, is expression unreadable. Charles froze when Haytham tugged at his arm, which made Charles bend his knees into a crouching position. He looked at Haytham, confused.  
"This way we can warm each other, when it gets colder." he said.  
Charles nodded and sat down beside Haytham. He could feel an arm creeping slowly around his body. Charles' heart was pounding furiously inside his chest, and his eyes went wide.

He tried to look at Haytham, but he was looking away from Charles, his face as still as he could possibly manage.  
They sat like that for a long time when Haytham finally stirred beside Charles who was completely awake and silent, his head racing with thoughts. He didn't dare move his head to look if he was asleep, because his chin might accidentally brush against him.  
Haytham had been lying like that for some time now, his cheek against Charles' shoulder, his arm hanging limply on his back. It was quite a relief actually, that Haytham was asleep because he knew Charles wouldn't be able to move until his master had closed his eyes.

If he could just move Haytham down on the floor, so he could finally get some rest.  
He took hold of Haythams' shoulders and moved him, careful not to wake him, to lie down on the hay that covered the floor of the stable.  
"What to do now…?" He whispered to himself, looking down at Haytham, with drowsy eyes.  
He laid himself right beside Haytham, careful not to get too close, because no matter the situation, Charles always felt awkward and giddy around Haytham. When had he ever felt like that towards this man? The way his heart fluttered whenever he laughed. It was not often but they had their moments, and Charles was glad to be his friend.  
He found himself looking at Haytham with more than just the usual respect and friendliness, but also with newfound adoration and attraction, and he suddenly remembered when they had met for the first time. Oh how young and polite he had been then. He closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in his memory.  
And the next time he opened his eyes he saw that Haytham was looking at him, wide awake with a smile on his lips. He didn't say anything, but his eyes told him more than words could ever say, and Charles wasn't surprised when Haytham suddenly shuffled himself towards him, and held him close, breathing into the crook of his neck.

Charles grinned as the breath tickled on his skin, and he smiled thinking that this was too good to be true. But still, he was certain that this wasn't a dream, as he could feel the warmth of the body which was pressed against him.

Haytham laid an arm around him, clutching his shirt with the other, and Charles grabbed the back of his neck and let him rest against his cheek. He was still cold, but he could feel the warmth of the blush on his cheeks.  
"Charles?" Haytham said after a few minutes had passed by, whispering into his ear.  
"Yes?" his voice was horse and nervous.  
"How long?"  
The question was blunt and direct, that it was impossible to lie. The truth would be the only right answer.

His mouth opened a few times, but the words would not come out.

Then finally; "I-I never meant for it to turn out like this. Not now. Not ever." He wanted to scream then, having exposed himself, letting his feelings out like there were no cares in the world, and as if the subject of his thoughts were not right there, in front of him.  
The revelation made Haythams eyes widen slightly, and he looked genuinely surprised.  
That was it. He closed his eyes, and he felt like something loosened inside him. The truth was finally out, and at that moment, he felt like he could fly.  
Charles felt warm hands on his chin, caressing his cheekbones in soft strokes. And when he opened his eyes, he felt soft lips pressed against his forehead.  
He was more than happy now that he knew his love was requited. He never expected Haytham to feel the same.  
He chuckled at the thought that Haytham was still wearing the corset. He seemed to be unusually comfortable in it.  
"Are you not going to take that off?" he dared, giving Haytham a questioning look.  
Haytham blinked, and seemed to finally realize that he wasn't wearing proper clothes. He nodded.

Charles laughed at that, and they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
